A primary task for pilots is to be aware of nearby air traffic by maintaining a constant visual scan. If traffic is sighted, the pilot must first assess the threat posed by the intruder aircraft, then, if necessary, maneuver to avoid the aircraft. This strategy is termed “see-and-avoid.” The effectiveness of see-and-avoid depends on the ability of a pilot to visually acquire an intruder aircraft early enough in the encounter to enable threat assessment and avoidance. A Cockpit Display of Traffic Information (CDTI) assists the pilot with see-and-avoid by providing a display of nearby traffic.
A CDTI display typically displays nearby target aircraft and information about the target aircraft, such as altitude, track, and identification information. This information may be received from one or more sources, including Traffic Information Service (TIS) from a ground-based air traffic control center, and Automatic Dependent Surveillance-Broadcast (ADS-B) from transponders on other aircraft, or vehicles.
The ability to easily determine from the display the movement of nearby aircraft relative to the aircraft containing the display is especially desirable for effective threat assessment and avoidance. Additionally, aircraft operations can benefit from the timely and effective presentation of traffic information that can assist in decision making for the flight crew. Thus, there is a need for enhancements to CDTI units to provide easily-readable graphic indications of the relative movement and status of nearby aircraft.